H00002
Original title: "The haunted house" Date added: 05/21/13 ''' '''Date stored: 05/21/13 There was an old antique three story house down Cherry Lane, that me and my buddies used to stroll by everyday. We would stop on our bikes and gaze up at the house in curiosity, daring eachother to go into the house. The one who worked up the courage to go into the old dark estate would get the title, "Big and brave." We were little kids at the time and that title meant the world to us. One particular sunny afternoon, the three of us rode down Cherry Lane on our bikes and my friend Alex put his foot down and stopped in front of the house. Tommy threw his head back and let out a complaining sigh. "What are you doing? The icecream shop closes in 5 minutes." Alex's eyes were locked on full grip and a mischievous grin grew across his face. "I dare you to go into the house." said Alex. "No! Why don't you?" I questioned. "I double dog dare you!" said Alex as he stepped off his bike. I began to bite my bottom lip, "What if someone lives in there? I'll get in trouble." "C'mon, I'll by you icecream!" Said Alex, in a persuading tone. I glanced back at Tommy, who appeared to be very uneasy by the gripping of his handle bars. "I triple dog dare ya!" exclaimed Alex. There was no way I could back out of a triple dog dare. If I did, my friends would call my a wuss for the rest of my life. I stooped down off my bike and set it up against the red decaying fence. My instincts told me not to go inside but I could feel invisible hands pulling me into the house. The yard was overgrown with prospersous weeds and the grass was about a foot high. The cobble stone pathway was torn up and it lead to an unreliable looking deck. I took my first step on the stairs and loud creak echoed from under the deck. I made my way up the stairs and reached the big oak framed door. Tarnished painted was peeling off giving a rusty look of orange hues in the wood. A large lump grew from within my throat like a walnut. I turned, gazing back at Alex and Tommy with an uncertain look spread across my face. Tommy gave a subtle head shake of warning, as if he knew what was inside. I looked at the rusty gold doornob and turned it. The wind did the rest of the job for me by slightly pushing the door open. I peeked inside and was supirsed by what I saw. There were black curtains hanging on all the windows. The chesterfield was positioned in the centre of the room and faced a small old antenna t.v. Dry wall was crumbling and covering the floor. There were large pieces of torn paint that had peeled off the wall and now settled on the floor. The walls were covered in red and to this day I still can't place if it was blood or the color of the paint. I crept inside, holding my dragon ball keychain with an unmerciful grip. Silence lingered all around and the outside world was completely sealed off. I called out, "H-hello?" The only the response was the wind rapping against the biggest window in the room. I made my deeper into the old grandfather of houses and found the kitchen with a set of stairs beside it. The kitchen was in the same shape as the first room was except that the windows were bare stained with mold. The puke colored fridge door was wide open and contained jars of pickled eggs. Beside the kitchen, as previously stated; was a set of dusty white stairs. I stood at the bottom and looked up to the dark abyss at the top. There was noise. A slight muffled noise. It sounded like music at first but then converted into a voice. I stood there listening until I finally caught what it was, it was someone or something whispering. I don't know why I didn't run out of the house that very moment but something possessed me to stay and listen. "...Em cuhah he you..." I stood frozen staring up at the darkness at the top of the stairs trying to catch what it was. "...Ehn gunna heat you..." Confusion over took me and I took one step up to get a better hearing. I caught it again only this time fear and sheer terror filled me up and I stared at the darkness. Did I just hear what I thought I heard? I stood one more time on the second step at the dark spot and my eyes glued. "...I'm gunna get you... and then I'm going to eat you... -giggling-" I stood freightened until my knees finally unlocked and I bolted through the kitchen and living room. I ripped the front door open and ran out with tears streaming down my face. Alex and Tommy stood in utter shock as I grabbed my bike and rode home. That evening I wouldn't tell my mom why I was crying or why I wasn't hungry. I laid in bed and dozed off around 7 that evening. Around midnight, I heard a click at my window. Interrupted from my rest, I sat up and pried my eyes open. The click went again and unthinkingly, I strolled over to my window. Alex and Tommy stood below, waving their arms and throwing around signals. I stuck my head out, "What?" "We're going back to the house to check it out for ourselves, come!" Said Alex. I shook my head, "No, I don't want to go back there. It's haunted." Alex frowned, he stared up at me with a face of disaprovement and I shook my head again. "Fine, but if we get caught I'm telling on you." ---- The night was young and the darkness danced around the house followed by the wind. I gave a Alex and Tommy the flashlights and gestured them to go first. Alex, fearless as always, strided through the yard and up the deck. Tommy followed after caustiously and I stayed close behind Tommy. Alex opened the door and peeked inside. "Creeeeepy." He shivered and disapeared inside. Tommy and I tried to keep up but lost him right away. We both went inside and stood by the door. There was something different about the first room. The couch was facing the other way and the little television set was facing the door. "Alex?" Tommy whispered, "Where are you?" -- Silence continued. "Alex?!" We whisper-shouted. "Psst over hear!" Alex's raspy voice came from the kitchen. We crept over to the kitchen only to find that Alex wasn't there. "Alex, where??" Tommy said nervously. I could see that Tommy was beginning to hyperventilate. "Uup heeree!" Said Alex. Me and Tommy looked up the stairs and Alex stood at the top in the darker place. "Shhhh." Alex said as he signalled us to come up. I am still amazed by Alex's bravery to this day whenever I remember him. I don't know how he got up those stairs without a drop of fear in his blood. We made our way up and met Alex at the top. Alex appeared to become scared as he stood there, dead still. I listened in and the distant whispering became present. My blood started to curddle and I grasped Tommys arm with an unleashing grasp. "...I'm gunna get you, and then I'm going to eat you... I'm gunna get you, and then I'm going to eat you..." Alex looked in the direction of where it was coming from. There was door that was framed by a thin line of light. The voice was coming from inside the room. Alex walked over and bekoned us again to follow him. Alex gripped the door knob and turned it. I shut my eyes, afraid of what I might see behind that door. I could feel a slice of light hitting my arm. I opened my eyes and found Alex looking inside the room through a small crack that he made with the door. He looked back at me in mixed feeling, "What the...?" "What is it?" Tommy said fearfully. "Look." Alex pointed. We took a peek inside and what we saw, is something that I'll never forget. I still have dreams about it and I still question what exactly happened. Alex, Tommy and I reported back to our parents but they never believed us. We were just being 'children', according to all three parents. We never really spoke about it throughout elementrary but as soon as highschool hit, we always told the story around campfires and what not; just to get a good scare in our other friends. I don't think I'll ever forget the old bearded man in that room in that old house, who sat on the toilet picking his nose and eating it. Category:H Category:New Additions